This invention relates to a radio telephone.
A general radio telephone network such as an automobile telephone network includes a base station or base stations each having a service area with a radius of several kilometers to several tens of kilometers. Mobile stations located within a service area can communicate with a related base station, and thereby can be coupled to telephone lines via the base station. As used herein, the general radio telephone network refers to a wide area, multi-user, radio telephone system, typically comprising a cellular mobile telephone system including cellular base station sites and portable and/or mobile cellular transceivers.
A general home-use cordless telephone has a fixed set and a mobile set. The fixed set is directly connected to a telephone line. The mobile set can communicate with the fixed set by radio, and thereby can be coupled to the telephone line via the fixed set. The fixed set has a service area corresponding to a distance of about 10 meters to 100 meters.
It is advantageous to combine a radio telephone and a cordless telephone.